Looking Forward to Grow up
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A theme challenge: Looking forward to grow up. As a student of Kunzite, Zoisite wishes that Kunzite was not doting on him as a child. At the same time, Kunzite is waiting for Zoisite to grow up. A short story of KunZoi.


**Looking Forward to Grow Up**

**Author:** Relativistic

**Translate:** MoonlightOutsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The theme of the challenge:** Looking forward to grow up

* * *

**The story:**

Endymion patted the back of Kunzite, who was the leader of the royal guardians, in the meeting room:"My cousin Zoisite might be a little capricious, but he was also a hard-working talent boy. I believe that with your perfect guidance he could become a powerful general as excellent as you are, Lord Kunzite. But please excuse his bad temper, he is still a child." Kunzite nodded calmly, without a word.

Hence, the prince went to open the door of the meeting room and saw Zoisite already waiting outside summoned by His Highness just now. Those thick eyebrows were not at all able to hide the glittering spirit in that pair of emerald eyes. Kunzite felt his heart suddenly struck. The beautiful was standing as graceful as a prince…no, as a princess. Kunzite couldn't help thought that did He Highness sure that he was introducing a guy instead of a princess to his leader royal guardian?

Even with these thoughts was Kunzite able to keep his expression stony steady as usual. When the new student of him as well as the cousin of the prince stepped forward and bowed to him politely, he slightly nodded back following the etiquette of meeting a royal member before answered with a still calm voice:"Nice to meet you, Zoisite."

During the following years, it was proved that Endymion's words about Zoisite was much more than pure affection to a younger brother. Zoisite was definitely a brilliant student, and his comprehension was as impressive as his hard-working. Perhaps he did have been more or less spoiled, but he was in fact a sensible child that knew very well when he could act unrestrainedly and when he should not.

Moreover, he had a strong feeling of trust to his handsome, powerful and calm mentor. Zoisite kept in doubt about almost everything, but he always followed the orders from Kunzite, for he deeply believed that the silver-haired man would never do harm to him.

In fact Kunzite didn't show any affection openly to Zoisite, though he was indeed not that cold to Zoisite in private. However Zoisite preferred to believe in the older one, since the facts happened were always adding evidence to his belief.

Zoisite could sense that his feeling and mentally depending on Kunzite had gone too far beyond a simple teacher-student relationship. He was yearning for more warmth, as that the silver-haired man showed by accident to him occasionally, yet whenever Kunzite smiled to him affectionately while nobody else around, Zoisite couldn't help remembered that when he first met Kunzite, the prince introduced: "He is still a child."

Kunzite-sama was simply doting on a child. Such thought made Zoisite feel disappointed, however he dared not to express his secret to anyone. The only thing he was looking forward to was to grow up, to be grown enough to stand by Kunzite's side.

Not until one day had Zoisite gathered all his courage and asked his mentor whether he saw him as a child.

The emerald eyes was trying to get avoid of the silver sights, yet Kunzite was able to catch a bunch of adoring sense escaping from those beautiful emerald eyes. The strong and warm hands gently covered the slender shoulders:"I am willing to wait for you to grow up, Zoisite, though I had never seen you as a child from the beginning."

Bright smile bloomed on the delicate face of the beauty, and the shining smile melted the consisting ice in those silver eyes.

At the night of Zoisite's sixteenth birthday, Kunzite took Zoisite to his own room. And the rose in bud was eventually blooming charmingly in the embrace of the ice and snow.

-FIN-


End file.
